


Haru Won't Take No For an Answer (feat. Ann Takamaki and Makoto Niijima) (Atlus Clean Version) PLAY LIKE THE GAME

by cacman



Series: Persona 5: Max Confidant Plus Plus [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Atlus Clean Version, BDSM, Choose Your Own Adventure, Erotica, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, Kidnapping, Max Confidant ++, Max confidant plus plus, Multi, NG+, New Game Plus Challenge, Play Like the Game, Reader-Interactive, date trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacman/pseuds/cacman
Summary: --THIS IS EROTIC FICTION--LET ME EXPLAIN THE RAPE/NON-CON TAG FOR A TEEN RATINGChanged to Mature Rating.This story does revolve around non-con, but the Atlus Clean Versiondoes notdepict any non-con sexual scenes.These depictions take place in the Tridominatrix (explicit) "dlc".SYNOPSIS:After Takakura-san unintentionally helps out Ren as a wingman, Haru sets her plan in motion to trap Ren.With the help of an oblivious Ann and confused Makoto, she fulfills her fantasy to dominate Ren.Except it doesn't quite go as planned.Tridominatrix "dlc" (explicit) will contain:Multiple scenes that involve knocking out a person.Strong LanguageDetailed Sexual ContentA sex scene with a person that cannot give consentMultiple instances of essentially forced consentAn extended sex scene utilizing pain (with sexual violence)The story is structured as a cutscene dialog with choices.I've used html to jump between different parts of the story.Click on your selection to navigate the story.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren & Niijima Makoto & Okumura Haru & Takamaki Ann, Amamiya Ren & Okumura Haru, Amamiya Ren & Takamaki Ann, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru/Takamaki Ann, Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira & Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira & Niijima Makoto & Okumura Haru & Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira & Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira & Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Niijima Makoto & Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Okumura Haru & Niijima Makoto, Okumura Haru & Persona 5 Protagonist, Okumura Haru & Takamaki Ann, Okumura Haru/Niijima Makoto, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist, Okumura Haru/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist & Niijima Makoto & Okumura Haru & Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist & Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Series: Persona 5: Max Confidant Plus Plus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000206
Kudos: 16





	1. Scene 0: Haru, Rank 9

**Author's Note:**

> This series is going to be about sexual relations after max confidant for each of the characters (yes, that includes the guys as well)  
> Therefore, this series is based around underage sex. Though in my opinion it isn't a big deal since Ren is already banging everyone at max confidant anyway.
> 
> Ok so don't call me out but I did take some direct quotes from Persona 5.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a **fantasy**. I **do not** condone any non-consensual sexual actions, even as little as touching someone that doesn't want to be touched.  
> Please practice safe sex, and get tested **before** doing anything wild.

`Time: 5:00pm  
Location: South Living Room, Okumura Residence`  
  
**After President Takakura left, his observation of Haru's affection to Ren diffuses romance in the air.**  
_Haru acts ditzy to lure Ren into a false pretense for sex._

Haru ****
    Takakura-san said something...a little strange, didn't he?  
Goodness, why would he say that...?  
Why do you think...?
Choose
    [He saw us as good friends.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67469771)
    [I like you too, Haru.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67463789)


	2. 0.1a

Haru ***convincing acts dejected***
    ...O-Oh, OK.  
You're...probably right.
_Haru taps her heels twice._  
    I mean, that's all we are, so...

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67469921)


	3. 0.1b

Haru ***convincingly acts surprised***
    Huh!? Oh, I, um...!  
Do you... really mean that...?  
I-I see. So...it wasn't just me.

* * *

    F-For some reason...just looking at you gives me butterflies...  
U-um, maybe we should go somewhere a little more private... Some of the maids are still around here...
    O-Oh, but um, we definitely can't go to my room!  
Who knows what they would say about that...
_Haru taps her heels twice._  
    I'm so full of emotion... I doubt I could even drink coffee right now...

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67469921)


	4. Scene I: Haru's Trap (clean)

* * *

**The explicit version has Haru doing a little more than clutching his hand.**

* * *

_A maid sneaks behind Ren and puts a pillowcase over his head.  
Two guards appear out of nowhere and bind Ren's arms and legs behind his back.  
In an attempt to squirm free, Ren knocks over the couch and lands on his neck._  
  
Haru ***worried, detested***
    Sorry Ren.
_Haru kneels over Ren and clutches his hand in endearment. She can't stand to look at Ren's suffering.  
A guard double taps behind her ear._  
  
Lead Guard
    Control, Hibi Six. Asset neutralized.

_Two guards rip Ren from Haru and rush down the hall. Haru looks genuinely concerned for Ren's well being, and turns to the other guard for reassurance._  
  
Haru
    Are you sure Ren will be okay?
Rookie Guard
    Okumura-sama, we don't have much time. He will regain consciousness in 60 seconds.
Haru
    Okay.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67471705)


	5. 1.0.cont1

_Haru is accompanied by the two guards and picks up the pace._  
  
Haru
    Is the escort ready?
Rookie Guard
    Yes, Okumura-sama. Standing by.
Haru
    How are Ann and Mako-chan?
Rookie Guard
    Fine, Okumura-sama. They're on time to meet at the rendezvous point.
Haru
    And the room is ready?
Rookie Guard
    Yes, Okumura-sama. The back entrance has been cleared and the rooms are set up.
Haru ***trails off***
    Good...
_The weight of immense guilt stops Haru in her tracks._  
  
Rookie Guard
    Okumura-sama, is something wrong?
Haru
    I feel a bit wea-
_Before Haru can fully respond, she faints. The guard catches her just in time, her head tapping the marble floor at the foyer. The other guard calls in a sitrep._  
  
Lead Guard
    Control, Hibi Six. Code white. I repeat, code white.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67472603)


	6. 1.0.cont2

_Haru is placed in a Rolls-Royce Limo, juxtaposed by a restrained Ren. As the both wake up woozy, the pillow case falls off Ren's face, and their eyes meet.  
Ren struggles to move, knowing the feeling all too well from his trips to the velvet room._  
  
Ren
    Haru, what's going on?
Haru ***cries out with tears in her eyes***
    Guards!
_Two guards quickly pull a blindfold over Ren's eyes and gag him with a handkerchief._  
  
Rookie Guard
    Okumura-sama, are you alright?
Haru ***struggles to regain her composure***
    I'm okay.
Rookie Guard
    Okumura-sama, if you-
Haru ***stern***
    No. I will see this through to the end.
_The guards look at each other concerned._  
  
Haru ***despondently***
    Let's go.
Lead Guard
    Control, Hibi Six on the move.

_end scene..._

[Restart the scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67469921)  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67473958)


	7. Scene II: Arrival

`Time: 7:00pm  
Location: Back Entrance, Park Court Azabujuban The Tower`  
**Both limos pull up on opposite sides of the back entrance, Ann and Makoto in the other limo.**

Driver
    Okumura-sama, we've arrived.
Haru ***weak***
    Thank you...
_A guard calls in the status on the radio.  
A valet attendant comes down to open the door but is met the guard. _  
  
Lead Guard
    Bring a dolly. We'll take it from here.
Valet Attendant
    Y-yes sir.
_The other attendant walks to the other limo, but then backs up after hearing the guard.  
Ren is carried onto a bellboy rack. Haru tentatively steps out of the car.  
Makoto steps out confused as to why they are here. Ann obliviously takes in the posh atmosphere. _  
  
Ann
    Wow, Haru! This place is fancy!
Haru ***timid***
    Oh, is it too much?
Makoto
    Oh my gosh.
_Makoto nearly collapses seeing a limp Ren tied up and gagged._     What happened to him?
Haru
    About that...

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67477951)


	8. 2.0.cont1

_Haru beckons Ann and Makoto to come close, distracting them from the guards rolling Ren away.  
She regains her confidence once she fills them in on her plan._  
  
Ann ***tries to act excited, but then trails off disgusted***
    Haru! I didn't know you were into...that...kind of stuff.
Makoto ***wavers in distress***
    How could you do this to him?
_Haru is about to incite the group when Makoto interrupts._  
  
Makoto ***shaking***
    I-I can't do this. This is too much.
_Haru pulls Makoto in and whispers something dirty in her ear._  
  
Makoto ***flustered, blushing***
    Haru! This feeling...what are you doing to me?
_Haru almost rips Makoto's blouse as she pushes her away then yanks her back for a tight kiss.  
Everyone is shook by Haru's sudden transformation.  
Before Makoto has time to react, Haru lets go and slaps her across the face._  
  
Haru ***growls***
    Get with the program.
_Makoto's head nods like a bobble head. Ann is frozen in terror as Haru's eyes lock on with a piercing glare._  
  
Haru ***barks***
    Are you in?
Ann
    Yes sir! I-I mean ma'am!
_Haru motions to a guard. She nods her head and calls it in._  
  
Lead Guard
    Control, Hibi six. Op is a go.

_end scene..._  
[Continue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67559245)  
[Restart the scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67473958)  
[Restart from the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67460798)


	9. Scene III: Imprisoned

`Time: 7:15 pm`  
`Location: Bedroom A, Okumura Penthouse, Floor 36, Park Court Abazujuban The Tower  
` **Ren is shackled to a posh chair with fuzzy handcuffs at each appendage. His blindfold is off, but it doesn't help much since the room is pitch black except for a white hot spotlight underneath him that is shining directly in his eyes.**

_Ren decides to say something into the void._

Choose:
    [Good prank, Haru!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67559678)
    [Niijima-san! I'll strike a deal!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67559678)
    [Igor? Justine? Caroline?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67559678)


	10. 3.1abc

_Ren's attempt at saying something witty is impossible, since the gag is still in his mouth._  
Ren tries to recall what captives did to escape in the action movies he's been introduced to by Makoto.  
  
Choose:
    [Pull apart the handcuffs with sheer strength.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67559729)
    [Look up longingly for a special agent to appear.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67559834)
    [Hobble around in the chair until an exit appears.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67559872)


	11. 3.2a

_The fuzzy handcuffs seem surprisingly durable. Unless he's a terminator, there's no way he breaking through these. Wait, why are there fuzzy handcuffs to begin with?_

[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67559678)  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67559995)


	12. 3.2b

_Usually Ren is the one doing the saving. So who would save Ren?_

[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67559678)  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67559995)


	13. 3.2c

_Ren tries to move the chair, but the chair goes nowhere. Upon further inspection, it seems as if the chair is weighted to the floor. Who would do this?_

[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67559678)  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67559995)


	14. 3.3

`Time: 7:30 pm`  


_Ren hears some chatter from a radio. It's asking for an acknowledgement._

Choose:
    [Yell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67560067)
    [Stay quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67560098)


	15. 3.3a

Garbled Male Voice
    ...six...re...stat...
Choose:
    [Yell louder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67560151)
    [Listen for more details](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67560248)


	16. 3.3a.1a

_Ren's massive yell and the radio's chatter create a cacophonous noise that make his ears bleed. Ren's voice cracks, and breathing begins to hurt. He can't yell anymore._  
[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67560067)  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67560416)


	17. 3.3a.1b

_One of the guards must have accidentally held his radio on._

Girly Voice
    Hey! Wha...touch...
Mature Female Voice
    ...measurements...darling...
Ditzy Female Voice
    How is-?
Guard
    ...chair setup.
Anxious Female Voice
    ...it is safe? Will he-
Rigger
    Yes...tested...

_What could this possibly mean?_  
[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67560067)  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67560416)


	18. 3.3b

_It must have been Ren's imagination. It just sounds like static._  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67560416)


	19. 3.4

`Time: 8:45 pm`  
_After over an hour of silence, the radio activity comes back crystal clear._

Lead Guard
    Control, Hibi Six. Request asset transfer. 
Control
    Hibi Six, standby...
    Hibi Six, confirm party count.
Lead Guard
    Control, party 8.
Control
    Hibi Six, request granted. Fork 2 App 1.
Lead Guard
    Copy, fork 2 app 1. Execute.
_Some footsteps can be heard behind Ren._  
  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67561409)


	20. 3.4.cont1 (clean)

_The spotlight beneath him turns off. A few minutes later, the room diffuses a dim maroon light to reveal a chandelier overhead, two vase lamps on either side and an assortment of power tools. There's probably more in the room, but that's all Ren can see before he is blindfolded._  


Mature Female Voice ***giggles***
    Score! Wow, so muscular. You'll be my new boytoy!
_Ren feels a smooth caress from his neck down his lower back, contrasted by the sharp stiletto heel jabbed on the inside of his leg. By themselves, the feelings wouldn't have an affect. But somehow, he's even more aroused. Before he can control his sexual urges, he hears his pants rip._  
  
Mature Female Voice
    Oh my! I don't think Haru will mind if I take a sample.

* * *

**The explicit version has a fellatio scene here from the mysterious woman. She receives some as well. ;))**

* * *

_end scene..._  


[continue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67534466)  
[restart scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67559245)  
[restart from the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67460798)  



	21. Scene IV: The Production

**~~~One Hour Prior~~~**

`Time: 7:30 pm  
Location: Master Suite, Okumura Penthouse, Floor 36, Park Court Abazujuban The Tower  
` **Haru, Ann, and Makoto are in the master suite, full of various bondage equipment. Ann and Makoto are stunned, and Makoto looks like her knees are going to fail her.**

Haru ***smug***
    So, what do you think?
_Ann is backing up to the double doors, trying to fumble with a handle that isn't there while facing Haru._  
  
Ann ***fake enthusiasm***
    Wow! I've never seen anything like this before!
Makoto ***jaw locked***
    I-It's d-dif-
_Makoto looks like she'll fall at the slightest touch._  
  
Haru
    Oh, you haven't even seen the best part! But I'll save that for later.
_Haru turns her head towards the bathroom._  
    Aika?

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67540133)


	22. 4.0.cont1

_A model struts out in 14cm black stilettos with the heels shaped like daggers; although she doesn't need them as a 190cm towering goddess.  
  
With a leg to torso of 60/40, the shiny black tight leather pants on her look like she's wearing stilts. The sleek gold trim at waist makes her waist look like the width of a fancy dinner plate. There seems to be a slight bulge between her legs. A mesh one-piece barely conceals her body, showcasing her toned abs and pelvis. The rest is mostly covered by a matte black blazer.  
  
Her contoured face looks like she has no cheeks, and her false lashes seem longer than the width of her eyes, dusted with a metallic grey eyeshadow with diamond white accents in the inside corners of her eyes.  
  
A black sequined thin brim hat with a point at the top sits precariously at an angle, showcasing her bangs millimeters from her lashes and long straight platinum hair with a colorful oil slick dye at the ends. She adjusts her hat, flaunting her immaculate gemstone encrusted nails sheathed in fingerless black satin gloves. She's 40 but looks like she just turned 20._  
  
**//Please if someone could draw this it would be so much better than this wall of text**  
  
Aika
    Yes, Okumura-sama?
Haru
    Do you have the outfits ready?
Aika
    Yes! I'm so excited to tailor them!
_A giddy Haru turns back to Ann and Makoto._  
  
Haru
    This is Aika. We're so lucky to have such a talented fashion designer!
_Aika bows slightly and beams at Haru._  
  
Aika
    Oh please. It's such an honor to be here!

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67540382)


	23. 4.0.cont2 (clean)

* * *

**The explicit version gets a much different introduction to Aika, and Ann's incident with the guard is much more "interesting". ;)**

* * *

_Aika quickly fills the space between Ann and Makoto as she hugs each of them, meeting them at her full chest._  
  
Aika
    I'm so glad to meet you! You both look even sexier in person!
_As Aika backs away, Makoto falls back and almost hits her head on the door.  
Aika deftly catches her, clutching her firm posterior. Makoto's eyes widen out of their sockets, electrified by Aika's supple grasp and elegant strength, before going completely limp. Aika squeezes her against her full chest._  
    Looks like I found the diva!
_Ann pushes on one of the double doors behind her with all her weight, but instead finds herself pushing against a guard. Ann springs off the guard, and swings both her arms to the sides with her wrists fully extended._  
  
Haru ***nicely, searing underneath***
    Ann? Do you need something?
Ann ***blushing from getting turned on, chirps***
    Nope! I'm good! Fine! Totally fine!
Haru ***giggles and nonchalantly lets the words slip out***
    Can someone help carry Makoto to the bathroom?
_A guard picks up a lifeless Makoto by the armpits, then gently flips her over her shoulder. A woman that could easily pass as a middle schooler almost crashes into Haru, gets up on her tippy toes, nearly kissing Haru's ear as she frantically whispers. Haru nods along._  
  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67983586)


	24. 4.0.cont3

Haru ***puffs her chest and speaks with authority***
     Okay everyone! We're running a bit behind schedule, so let's get Ann and Mako-chan in the shower!
Ann 
    WHA-
_Before Ann could protest, the guard behind Ann lifts her up in a fireman's carry and the crew in the bathroom parts to allow the two guards to rush to the shower, which is as big as Makoto's room. Haru catches the other guards snickering amongst each other._  
  
Haru ***with a sly wink***
    Would you like to join in?
_The guards straighten up and a dead silence looms in the air._  
  
Haru ***giggles***
    This is your opportunity to have some fun!
_As one of the guards eases up and looks around, he is met with a dominating stare from the lead guard. He reverts back to his statue pose._  
  
Haru
    Alright, then. Can you check up on my captive, Aika?
_Aika face morphs to a fiend ready to feast on her new prey._  
  
Aika
    With pleasure, Okumura-sama! Don't you want to join?
_Haru has a devious look in her eyes matched with a sinister grin._  
  
Haru
    Not yet. I'd like you to warm him up!
Aika
    Lovely!
_The lead guard mutters into her radio. After a confirmation, two guards accompany Aika to Ren's holding cell._

_end scene..._  
_to be continued..._  
[restart scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67534466)  
[restart from the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578222/chapters/67460798)


End file.
